livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Wahyu (Commander Fallout)
Basic Information Race: Wayang Class: Oracle Level: 1 Experience: 1,777 XP (1,523 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: Wayang, Venzan, Old Landellian, Aklo Deity: The Lady of Sorrows First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Rodents of Unusual Size, Part 2 Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (0 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (2 pts) +2 Racial CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 13 +1 (1 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 10 +0 (2 pts) -2 Racial CHA: 17 +3 (13 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 09 = + CON (1) + FC (0) (Oracle) AC: 16 = + DEX (2) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (2) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +6 = (2) + Improved Initiative feat (4) BAB: +1 = (1) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +0 = (1) + STR (0) + Misc (0) - Size (1) CMD: 12 = + BAB (1) + STR (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) - Size (1) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +4 = (3) + WIS (0) + Indomitable Faith (1) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Kris Dagger: Attack: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: +2 to SOH checks to conceal Crossbow: Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80 ft. Special: -- Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (INT), -2 (WIS) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Oracle (Skill Point 1) Darkvision: Wayangs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Light and Dark (Su): Once per day as an immediate action, a wayang can treat positive and negative energy effects as if she were an undead creature, taking damage from positive energy and healing damage from negative energy. This ability lasts for 1 minute once activated. Lurker: Wayangs gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Stealth checks. Shadow Magic: Wayangs add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against spells of the shadow subschool that they cast. Wayangs with a Charisma score of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—ghost sound, pass without trace, and ventriloquism. The caster level for these effects is equal to the wayang's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the wayang's Charisma modifier. Shadow Resistance: Wayangs get a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells of the shadow subschool. Class Features Oracle Armor/Weapons: Oracles are proficient with all simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Some oracle revelations grant additional proficiencies. Haunted: Mischievous spirits follow you wherever you go, causing minor mishaps and strange occurrences (such as unexpected breezes, small objects moving on their own, and faint noises). Retrieving any stored item from your gear requires a standard action, unless it would normally take longer. Any item you drop lands 10 feet away from you in a random direction. At these levels, add spells to your list of spells known 1st: Mage Hand and Ghost Sound 5th: Levitate and Minor Image 10th: Telekinesis 15th: Reverse Gravity Mystery: Ancestor Skills: Linguistics and all Knowledge skills Spells: unseen servant (2nd), spiritual weapon (4th), heroism (6th), spiritual ally (8th), telekinesis (10th), greater heroism (12th), ethereal jaunt (14th), vision (16th), astral projection (18th) Revelations: Wisdom of the Ancestors (Su): Once per day, you can enter a trance in which you commune with the spirits of your ancestors. This trance lasts for 10 minutes, which must be uninterrupted and during which you can take no other actions. When you come out of this trance, you have gained mystical insight into the future. At 1st level, this insight acts as an augury spell with 80% effectiveness. At 5th level, the insight takes the form of a divination with 90% effectiveness. At 8th level, the knowledge you gain is equivalent to a commune spell. None of these spell effects require material components. Feats Improved Initiative (1st Level): +4 to Initiative Traits Indomitable Faith (Faith): His religion, part of the Wayang's cultural identity, was and is oppressed by the followers of the Lord of Night. His steadfastness of faith gives him a +1 to Will Saves Two-World Magic (Magic): Though the spirits of his ancestors are mischievous, the time he has spent with them has given him a talent of reigning them in to his will. He gains Prestidigitation as an orision. Skills Skill Points: 06 = (4) + INT (1) / 1; FC (1), Misc (0) (Oracle) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 3 0 0 3 +0 Climb -1 0 0 0 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 7 1 3 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly -1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 * 0 +0 Intimidate 3 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 5 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 * 1 +0 Perception 3 1 0 0 +2 Racial Perform ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 * 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -1 +0 Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 7 0 0 2 -1 +6 Racial & Size Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim -1 0 0 0 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 4 1 0 3 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Detect Magic * Cure Light Wounds (CB) * Spell Name * Ghost Sound (CB) * Cause Fear * Mage Hand (CB) * Sanctuary * Prestidigitation * Unseen Servant * Read Magic * Stabilize * Guidance Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Cleric's Vestments -- gp -- lb Studded Leather 25 gp 10 lb Kris (Dagger) (Melee) 1 gp 0.5 lb Light Crossbow (Ranged) 35 gp 2 lb Bolts (20) 2 gp 1 lb Holy Symbol (Iron) 5 gp 1 lb Component Pouch 5 gp 0.5 lb Backpack 2 gp 0.5 lb Shadow Stencils 30 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.5 gp 1.25 lb Candles (10) 0.1 gp 0 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Soap 0.25 gp 0.5 lb Trail Rations (4) 2 gp 1 lb Waterskin 1 gp 1 lb Vermin Repellent 5 gp 0 lb Antiplague (2) 100 gp 0 lb = Totals: 214.86 gp 21.25 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-25 26-50 51-75 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 185 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 5 earned on first adventure: +2070 gp SP: 1 CP: 4 Career Earnings: +2070 gp Carried Inventory: -214.86 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 1855.14 gp Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 50 Height: 3' 6" Weight: 41 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Yellow Skin Color: Light Gray Appearance: Wahyu is garbed in gray and white clothes, covered in dark shapes and symbols. He has a number of iron trinkets about him, such as his belt and armbands, as well as his crown Demeanor: He possesses a deadpan demeanor, though he is quick to smile at things he thinks are clever, which could be any number of things. Like most Wayang, he is pious, and those who disrespect, not only his faith, but any will know naught of him but his scorn. Background It's been 53 years. 53 years since the Gate's collapse and the fall of Sumbru. Though many forget or lose track of the exact date, it never escapes Wahyu's mind for long, for it was the day of his birth. The first words he heard were not of either his parents, for the voice was soft, yet great, and comforted him. His father, a simple craftsman named Pakaryan, believed this extraordinary birth to be an omen, which it turned out to be. As time ran on, he grew, and his powers began to manifest with him. His parents were overjoyed to learn that he was indeed an Oracle, and sent him to learn from the elders who readily accepted him into their fold, a new recruit for the oncoming war. He learned much from them, of history and theology, how to hone his abilities, and how to commune with the spirits, among other things. As he matured, he found that he indeed had a stronger connection to the other side than most of the other oracles as well, all the while the Lord continued to gather his forces on the other side of the wall. They say it was curiosity got the better of some of the humans, who, ignoring or acting in spite of the advice of the Wayang, entered the inner city. They came back changed, more forceful, angrier than they were before, and it wasn't even the end of the year before they had taken hold of the city. They began their oppressive, tyrannical rule, yet they spared the Wayang, mostly. They were silenced politically, their faith outlawed, and were confined to slums, but he did not command their full genocide. Perhaps the Lord realized that there were bigger foes in this world, or he realized that drawing so much attention to himself would cause the Landellian States to unite against him, they could not say. That was several years ago, and though he was not able to train as often or as openly, Wahyu was still learning. Finally, his elders decided he would was ready for the Lelungan, the Oracle's Journey, in which all oracles of the Lady must leave the tribe for a number of years to learn about and contemplate the world. They also decided that perhaps he would also be able to attract the attention of the surrounding states to their plight. Using his natural abilities of deception, it was not hard to lure away and sneak past the guards and out into the world at large. Hearing of the vast wealth and influence of Venza, he resolved to travel there and see what he could find... Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec 12, 2013) (Aura - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Dec 21, 2013) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 Category:Rodents of Unusual Size Part 2 Category:Approved Characters